


The Rightful Queen

by afterism



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Dubious Consent, F/F, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterism/pseuds/afterism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana takes her rightful place on the throne of Camelot, and there's Gwen, ever faithful, at her side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rightful Queen

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [Porn Battle XIV](http://battle.oxoniensis.org/)! Inspired by the prompts _queen, loyalty, broken_ and how much I love creepy mind-control dubcon.

Morgana takes her rightful place on the throne of Camelot, and there's Gwen, ever faithful, at her side.

The Queen's consort is sweet and kind and dutiful, and no one ever talks about how the fair Guinevere was once Queen herself, because that sort of loose talk gets you killed. Gwen sits at the high table during banquets and plays the perfect hostess to their grand guests, laughs gently behind a hand and always, always looks for Morgana whenever she rises, or moves from her side. She's more devoted to the Queen than she ever was to... the false King, they say, carefully, and Gwen's smile goes a little sharp whenever she hears the name because yes, he was everything she despised, and Morgana is everything she loves.

Still, every night she is desperate to prove her loyalty to her queen, to atone for the months she spent in a traitor's bed, and Morgana - the great and beautiful Morgana, her only love - is always gracious enough to let her. 

"Please, my lady," Gwen says, as Morgana spreads herself across the bed, her loose silk robe fanning beneath her as she lies, flushed warm and tired from a long day and the hot bath that Gwen poured for her. "Please," she says, kneeling between her legs and touching a reverent hand behind Morgana's knee, her fingertips ghosting softly against the fragile skin.

"Of course," Morgana says, smiling with all the benevolent satisfaction in the world as Gwen grins in relief and curls down to press a kiss against her thigh, to trail her tongue up the powder-soft skin and up to Morgana's sex, her lips red and slick as Gwen kisses her sweetly. Morgana purrs happily and reaches down to smooth her fingers through Gwen's hair, tangling them in Gwen's curls and tugging, just lightly enough to urge her up to her clit and that's how Gwen knows she's doing well, when Morgana touches her.

She worships her queen with her mouth and her fingers and her skin, whispers confessions and fealties into her core, and when Morgana arches against the sheets, her fingers tightening in her hair until it hurts, Gwen's mouth is slick and tired and she can't stop smiling.


End file.
